DCWF WrestleFest II
WrestleFest II was a Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF) Main Event that was held on Saturday, February 6th 2010. It was the biggest event on the DCWF event calendar and was the biggest event of the Second Life wrestling year. The event marked the 2nd anniversary of the promotion, and also ushered in its third year of existence. Last year's main event contest saw Alpin Criss challenge World Champion Tenzan Karu for his championship in an "I Quit" match. The match is currently believed to be the longest match in Second Life Pro Wrestling history, notching up nearly 45 minutes. 5 matches have been confirmed for the event. The Main Event featred Numbers Rossini, Big Evil and Eric Stuart battle for control of the company after Stuart announced at the WrestleFest Press Conference that a flaw in the resignation he signed gave him the opportunity to step back in. The event also featured the match that drew big attention at the first event, the Chaos For The Contract match. Last year, Big Evil Mandelkorn was the winner in this match, eventually going on to becoming World Champion in April. Also featured on the card was Celtdan McMahon's final DCWF match against former tag team partner and enemy, Ari Lane. WrestleFest Week There are a number of festivities taking place throughout the days leading up to and after the main WrestleFest event itself. On Wednesday, 3rd February at 4pm SLT, a press conference was held with all the main competitors taking questions and talking about their involvement at the event. On Saturday, the day of the event itself, at 10am SLT, the first annual DCWF Awards ceremony will be held celebrating everything that has happened since WrestleFest I last year. After the event, at 3pm SLT, the second annual Hall Of Fame ceremony will take place. There a number of DCWF superstars lined up to be inducted, although none have been announced as yet. On the Sunday after WrestleFest, the World of Greedy organisation will celebrate WrestleFest weekend with World Of Greedy 8: GreedyFest I. The name is a play on WrestleFest II. There are some more events lined up for the days leading up to the 2nd anniversary of the DCWF. Matches Celtdan McMahon def. Ari Lane - Celtdan's final match in the DCWF Eric Stuart def. Numbers Rossini and Big Evil - For Control of the DCWF Briana Afterthought def. Tara Duffield, Antonia Foggarty, Jessie Blair, Vince Easterwood, Mike Freeman, Brendan Eyre and Jerico Scarbridge - Chaos for the Contract Match Paula Wilcox © def. Katheryn Blackadder - Women's Championship Match Tara Duffield def. Paula Wilcox © - Women's Championship Match (Tara cashed in her stolen Championship contract) Blade Burner def. Sparky Qinan - Ref vs. Ref Match with Mobeacha Lohner as Special Guest Ref Event Before the main show at 10am SLT, The DCWF held the Golden Ring awards ceremony which celebrated the best of the past year. To begin the show, Blade Burner defeated Sparky Qinan in the Ref vs. Ref match. Mobeacha Lohner was refereeing the match, but walked out causing Numbers Rossini to count the end pin. The second match of the evening was the highly anticipated Chaos For The Contract match. Jerico, Brendan and Tara were eliminated quickly leaving 4 established stars in Antonia, Mike Freeman, Vince and Jessie Blair to fight it out with relative newcomer Briana. Vince was out first before Jessie was eliminated leaving it down to 2 women and 1 male wrestler. Mike Freeman was sensationally eliminated by Antonia with Briana going on to dropkick Foggarty over the top rope to take the win. Briana attempted to cash in her contract later on in the evening, but was attacked by Tara Duffield backstage. The next match was Celtdan McMahon's retirement match against Ari Lane. The match started out with both men going back and forth until Ari took an early advantage. Celtdan at one point injured his knee, but opted to continue. Celtdan pulled out all the stops against his former tag team partner and even though he hurt his back severely after being powerbombed into the barricade, Celtdan was able to pull out the victory. Celtdan and Ari celebrated in the ring together after the match had ended. The pre Main Event match of the evening saw Katheryn Blackadder challenge Paula Wilcox for the Women's Championship. The two women went all out during the course of the bout, and Paula had Kat down for the count when Briana Afterthought's music hit, with the crowd anticipating her to come down and cash in the contract she won earlier on in the night. It appeared though that she was trying to play mind games when it was heard that Tara Duffield bribed someone to attack Briana and hand her the contract. Paula was able to defeat Katheryn in the end. But after the match ended, Tara did indeed come out with her stolen contract and preceeded to cash it in. Tara attacked Paula and was able to win the match and her first Women's Championship. The final match of the event saw Numbers Rossini defend his ownership of the promotion against World Champion Big Evil and former Chairman and Heavyweight Champion Eric Stuart. Both Evil and Rossini looked to take out Stuart early in the match and were successful in doing so. Eric continued to try and fight back, but the two bigger men held on. All three had momentum go for them during the match with all three attempting pinfalls. Numbers gained an advantage and locked in his "Bull's Horns" Torture rack on Big Evil. Eric tried to spur Evil on to get out of it, but there was no way. Stuart took matters into his own hands and launched a Springboard Spinning heel kick on both men getting them down. Eric pinned Big Evil for the three count to regain full ownership of the DCWF. After the match, Stuart proceeded to verbally attack his opponents, but quickly got in his face forcing him to take back what he said. Evil and Numbers took Eric out and as it looked as if Evil and Numbers were forming an alliance, Numbers quickly took Big Evil out to end the show.